Guides:Corvette
Original post on reddit: HeadVsBrickWall As the title says, this is a guide for new players who want to not suck with corvettes. The first, and most important thing to keep in mind: Cloaking devices don't make you invisible. All they do is make you somewhat harder to spot. Once they know approximately where you are, CLOAKS ARE USELESS The only use of cloak is to make sure that the enemy doesn't spot you out of the corner of their eye. Your main method of getting the drop on enemies should be staying low and out of line of sight. Additionally, if you're using your main weapons, don't engage until you get within 1.2 kilometers, as they're most effective at that range or closer. A common misconception with corvettes is that they can only kill corvettes, tac cruisers and artillery cruisers. This is false. If they energy is depleted, and they aren't being healed, you can kill any ship, no matter how big they are, simply because the dps of corvette primary weapons is absurdly large. Finally, plan how you're going to escape before you attack. I cannot stress this hard enough. It doesn't matter if you get the kill or not, if you can't bug out, you're dead in seconds. Fitting Secondary weapons: * Bolt guns are very useful. They have a much longer effective range than your primaries, allowing you to engage targets from much further off, and to finish off enemies you couldn't kill at close range before you had to bug out. * Beams are basically your primary weapons but with infinite ammo and less damage and range. Don't use them. * Plasma turrets may seem good, but their small clip sizes prevent them from being useful. Don't use them. First Slot * Any of the warp or cloak variants will work, but remember that cloaks should not be the only thing keeping the enemy from noticing you. * Thrust amplifier could be useful, though I haven't tried it, but the other amplifiers shouldn't be used unless you know exactly what you're doing, because they don't add to your stealthiness or speed. Second Slot *There are only two good choices here: Drain Torpedo and Heavy Torpedo. Drain Torpedo is arguably better, because it allows you to prevent an enemy from raising their shields, which allows you to kill much larger ships, while Heavy Torpedo just does damage. Third Slot * Anti-missile lasers are potentially useful if you're worried about missile counter-attacks, though you can easily use terrain to deal with missiles, so generally ignore that option. * Blast pulse allows you to deal more damage, which is always great and makes kills faster. * Disruptor pulse is more useful against opponents who know what they're doing, as when combined with Drain Torpedoes, it prevents the enemy from doing anything but shooting and moving, and you're a small target, and thus hard to hit, and can also outrun your opponent, allowing your to kill them more easily. * The other two options, Anti-Missle Pulse and Anti-Nuke Lasers, are terrible, because the Anti-Missile Pulse only lasts a few seconds, making it terrible for dealing with missiles, and no enemy is going to target you with a nuke, making Anti-Nuke Lasers useless. Fourth Slot *Afterburner is the only reliable option here, as it is the only module in this slot which allows you to escape quickly after a kill, which is extremely important. Officer Briefings * Desperate Measures is something that you should really have. It allows you to escape and survive all kinds of things that would normally kill you. However, it only works once per life, so don't rely on it too much. * Navigation Expert is also a must-have, as it allows you to have power diverted to engines the entire trip to your target and still have enough energy to kill them with boosted weapons afterwards. * For the other two slots, most briefings will work. Happy Hunting Category:Guides